undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dylan Kane/The Walking Dead: Kelly's Story
The sun had disappeared earlier making way for dull, black clouds to reflect the grimness below. A blue minivan cruised down the road past the corpses of those who had not survived nearly long enough. Kelly McCone was driving, and had been for the last three days. Abe Collins, her traveling companion was asleep in the seat next to her. He had been keeping watch for any deads at night and it was drastically affecting his appearance. Back at college before the plague he was slightly overweight, reeked of fish for some reason, and spoke in riddles. Now Kelly was surprised to see he had lost all of his excess weight and spoke in single words, if at all. Kelly glanced at the gas gauge. Almost empty. "F**k." She muttered to herself. Abe stirred as she stopped the car, she turned just in time to see his expression. "I'm getting gas." She said as she closed the door and got out. There were plenty of cars crashed and broken on every road the pair drove by, this road was no different. After retrieving the rubber hose from the trunk of her car(next to the Pepsi) she trudged over to a white Cadillac parked nearby. There was a family with two children all dead inside. Kelly let out a sigh and placed the hose in the gas tank. After sucking on the hose for a minute a stream of brown liquid began to pour into her gas can. As she waited for the flow to end Kelly looked across the street at the grass. It amazed her how serene nature was when the dead aren't tramping around in it. Finally the tank was empty and she began to fill her own vehicle. She flipped light red hair as she stood up. Her hair had gotten long and thick, falling from her head in tangled knots, the result of not cutting it in over three months. Kelly placed her supplies back in the trunk and entered the driver's seat. Abe turned to her and rubbed his cloudy eyes."There's a herd of them heading our way, Kel." Kelly began to drive,"I bet there are." It was January or February, as far as Abe could tell, and the nights were cold. Kelly was falling asleep at the wheel and began to stop the car. Suddenly her radio crackled to life. "What the hell?" Kelly asked to no one in particular." Abe looked up. "You must have bumped into it while you were driving." "Yeah." She began to turn it off when suddenly a voice began to echo through the static. _safe zone-come-rkans-. The two sat stairing at each other for a few minutes trying to figure the message out. "I think someone just asked us to travel to Arkansas Kel." Kelly stared at her companion with a blank look. "We might as well Kelly, we're no going anywhere else." Kelly thought for a second,"let's just sleep on it, okay?" They decided to follow the message the next morning, with some convincing from Abe needed, and began to drive west. They made it to the border of New Jersey while stopping every night to rest. Thankfully Abe had stopped losing weight and began to talk more and more each day. "I think we should stop for night Kelly." He reached in the back seat for his pistol without turning his head. After Abe got out Kelly crawled into the backseat. ********************** Abe waited patiently as Kelly woke up, he knew how pissed she gets when she's rushed. Once she was out of the car he delivered the news. "We're about to run out of supplies, we need to make a run." "Where we're you thinking of going? We've never been on a run before." Abe waited thinking for a few minutes before answering, "There's a town a few miles back." I'm going to finish this story some time this week so Check back soon. Please comment I would love to hear what you have to say. This story takes place in the comic universe Category:Blog posts